The existing electronic cigarette usually includes an atomizer, an oil reservoir, and a nozzle and a battery assembly respectively connected to two ends of the atomizer. Among this, the atomizer comprises an atomizing tube, an oil-guiding element configured within the atomizing tube, and a heating wire wound around the oil-guiding element, while the oil storage element can be configured within the nozzle or the atomizing tube.
Commonly used oil-guiding elements are glass fiber bundles or other fiber bundles, since the used fiber bundles have not been effectively fastened and thus are easy to loose, in the use of the electronic cigarettes, small fibers are easy to be inhaled into the human body, and thus adversely affect the health of the human body. In addition, the existing fiber bundles usually only resist a temperature of no higher than 200 degrees Celsius, while the electronic cigarettes work, the heating wire is heated up easily to more than 200 degrees Celsius, so there are serious security risks.